


Voltron Search Force

by empoleon117



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (Devil's Due Comics), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Salvadorian and Italian, Adam is bilingual, Divorced Adam, Everyone is Family, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Adam (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Injured Sven, Injury, Katie is Adam's daughter, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, My First Fanfic, Norway is mentioned, Norweigen Sven, Nyma is a musician, Nyma love Hatsune Miku, Romelle has ptsd, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro turns good dont worry, Single Mom Adam, Sven - Freeform, Sven has PTSD, Sven is awesome, Teacher Coran (Voltron), Trans Romelle (Voltron), bilingual Adam, bless his soul, some omegaverse elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empoleon117/pseuds/empoleon117
Summary: Sven Holgersson, a Norwegian space explorer, has survived a crash that killed all of his crew and destroyed everything except the one thing they were protecting, Voltron. The Lions ran in fear and are hiding in planet Arus' largest city Altea. Now Sven must gather four new members and find the lions before its too late... but his crew might be more than he bargained for.I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Questions about the story? Feel free to ask!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven wakes up in a hospital on Arus and is greeted by an Arusian nurse named Romelle. At the park, They meet the newest member of the team, happy go lucky Nyma who is a musician.

_"Zarkon's men are attacking! The boosters are damaged!"_  
_"We're loosing control, captain!"_  
_"Sir! The systems have turned off!"_  
_"Were gonna crash!"_  
_The large air craft crashed into the mountain side and fell to pieces. There where parts of the ship that you could barely tell there was any gas or weapons in it anymore. The metal melted and some fell apart. There was a seat containing a person that fell from a few stories up and fell into the stone quarry near by. Some workers found the man and his helmet was gone. He was a slightly older man with obvious injury. "Sir! Can you hear us!? Sir!" Yelled the miner. Coughing, the armored man looked up."I-I be fine... just... get me there fast." The man fainted with a smile. Within thirty minutes, an ambulance arrived._

_ _

Sven groaned as he woke up. He had a splitting headache and a large bandage around his face. "Its good to see you are awake." A voice said. It was a gentle voice with a slight happiness. Sven looked up and saw a blonde woman with purple eyes and pointed ears. "You were lucky. If that fall was any higher, you would have been decapitated and sent back to your God in minutes." She joked. Sven smiled and chuckled. His face hurt but he didnt care. What a sweet girl. He loved himself some dark humor. "Ill tell the doctor you are awake. You should be able to walk sometime soon." She says before leaving. Sven was glad. He hoped his crew was ok, but...deep inside himself, he knew they were dead. Did he want to think about them? Of course! But now he was stuck on this

After an hour of the doctor checking him, Sven was sore. He just wanted to lay in bed and never get up again. A knock at his door perked him up. A crew member!? "Hello!" The blonde returned. Sven smiled as only part of his face wasn't in pain. While he was tired he did like this nurse. "Good report from the medic, you are only bruised up and fractured one bone. You are a tough man! The swelling will go down soon." She sat next to him on the hospital bed. Her hand touched his face and could sense he was still in pain. The woman took out a cream from the drawer that was put on his leg earlier to stop the fracture pain. "Im Romelle." She introduced herself, applying the cream to his jaw and shoulder. "Sven. My name-name is S-Sven." He smiled with all his strength. Romelle giggled and finished checking him over. "That a cute name. Well, I want you to rest, Sven. You deserve it. Ill check on you in a little bit." she pet his hair and left. Sven felt comfortable. Like everything will be fine for once. Everything was going to be okay.

After a week or two in the hospital, Sven's leg was starting to heal. It was in a boot and he was dying to get out walking. He was a strong man but even he needed to take breaks. Not only was this a draw back but it increasingly made him angry at the doctors. Add in that he is stubborn and refuses to stay in bed like advised. "Sven." Romelle chuckled like a mother catching her child in the act. She was the only one he would listen to. "What are you doing out of bed?" She approached him. Sven was in the chair on the other side of the room. "I am getting my exercise. I no want to be lazy no more. Time to get to work!" He wobbled standing up from the chair. "Well you have physical therapy for that." She helped him. "No no, they no help me. I know my legs better than these peoples." He says as he gets back into bed. "Okay, how about this, if you go to PT all this week, I will take you out into town. Sound good?" She bargains. "Of course! Ja! Ja!"

It was finally the day. Sven was dressed and had his cane. While he hated it, he was just happy to walk. So close to freedom. "The city is rich with cultures and different people. There are people from all over the galaxy here." Romelle held his arm as she took him through the square. There were some diners, pubs, a giant cathedral, a market place, basically this place had everything. There was a yellow alien dancing while playing the violin. There was a beautiful purple rug hanging behind her with a gradient. The girl was happy, she wore a big smile and her "hair" bounced gracefully with her movement. She was playing the song "Ievan Polkka." Sven clapped with the crowd as her song ended. He limped over to her and smiled. "Hello, miss musician! My name is Sven." He shook her hand. The girl giggled.

"Awe! I'm Nyma! Are you new? I've never seen you around here before!" She tilts her head and looks at him. "Sven here was in a crash. He was the only survivor. Lucky for him, we got him fixed up." Romelle told the alien. Nyma seemed interested. "Wow! A ship? I've always wanted to go to space! I was born somewhere else but grew up here so I've never left." Nyma explains and puts her violin away. The three started to talk away about space. "I've always wanted to go to my home planet. Never been there before. I hope its nice." Nyma says. Sven chuckled. "What is your home planet, Sven?" She asks. "Earth! I'm from Earth." His accent was heavy but enough to hear clearly. "I come from country named Norway. Beautiful in spring but harsh winter. But i must ask you something, off topic but..." Sven explained his situation on how he is stuck here and will need a crew and wondered if she would like to join. "A crew to find the Lions!? Oh my gosh yes!" Nyma smiled and jumped for joy. This was her dream. She was so happy tears were in her eyes. This was the best day ever for her. Now just to find three more. Romelle has a job, she can't just leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven meets a pilot and his daughter  
Adam is a depressed mechanic and a single mom to his genius daughter Katie. He was in the military in the Garrison Academy for Pilots which intregues Sven... mostly because he has no idea what that is.

The next day, Sven wanted a drink. He missed having a beer or some tonic, even if his leg was no better. Romelle held his arm and helped him into the pub. "Romelle, no worry about me. I am fine." He insisted getting up the stairs. "Oh? And who needed help getting his shoes on, hmm?" She teased. Sven groaned as he went into the bar. It was quiet at this hour but there were a few people there. A bartender just gave a man a drink and looked over at Sven. "Ill be with you in a minute." The bartender said and went to the backroom. Sven and Romelle sat at a table. Sven looked around and noticed how dark the place was even with the windows open. "Someone turn lights up? So dark in here!" Sven looked around for a switch. "You wanted a pub so here we are. This is a big night hot spot, best come here early for the cafe portion." Romelle explained. Sven nodded and wondered what he would like to drink, he looked at the menu on the table and tilted his head. Apparently in the morning, they sold teas and coffees along with alcohol but he didn't care. Glancing around, there wasn't really anyone there. He felt...odd. Looking up, he saw the man at the bar was drinking a coffee,his clothing looked like work clothes so he probably was on break. "Excuse me, can you tell me how that is?" Sven asked him. The man turned to look at him with his droopy eyes. "He means what you are drinking." Romelle translated for the nosy Norwegian. 

"Its coffee with cream and sugar. Not much else to it. I'm not into the fancy flavored ones if that's what you mean." The man said honestly. He had rimmed glasses and tired eyes, his skin was a warm brown but bandages on his forearm, his eyes were brown like his messy hair. Sven thought for a moment, he didn't know what to have. One of the names on the menu caught his eye, mead. He missed having some good mead and ale back on Earth, made him feel at home. "Oh thank God!" He smiled and showed Romelle. She tilted her head and shrugged. "If that is what you want then sure." She chuckled. The man at the counter took a big gulp of his coffee and sighed.

The drinks were brought to the two and Sven was so happy to be able to have a drink with a friend again. Even if Romelle was a new friend, he loved being around her. He felt a deep connection with her right from the start. "I bet I can handle more of this than you!" He challenged her. "You're on!" The blond chuckled as they started to drink. The two smiled and talked for a while, happily and at peace. Even the pain in Sven's leg was numbed. 

The door of the pub opened and a girl with long light brown hair rushed in and ran right to the man at the bar. She had big glasses and a purple dress. Sven noticed these details and how she looks very similar to the patron. "Mom! Mom! Look!" The girl showed him a Palladium piece. Now this was interesting. Sven watched them as he drank. "That's awesome, honey. Where did you find it?" The man looked at the mineral and looked at his daughter. "The mine! Uncle Curtis found it and gave it to me." The girl explained. The man chuckled and kissed the girl's cheek. "Well that was nice. Did you remember to thank him, Katie? He always finds the coolest things." He asked. "Yeah! He said he mined it this morning! Wanna hold it?" The girl offered. Sven chuckled at the little girl's interaction with her parent. Reminded him of his time on Earth but he was staring. Romelle saw this as rude and smacked him upside the head. She wanted to pull his mullet out. "Sven! Are you even listening to me?" She growled. "Of course! I was listening! No worry, Romelle." He smiled innocently. "Ok then what did I say to you?" She tested. "You said 'Sven! Are you listen to me?' And I say yes." The smart ass smirked. Romelle smacked him again and pouted. The little girl was brought some water and she sat with her mother at the bar. Humans are different here too apparently. Sven wasn't sure what was happening. He may have to ask Romelle about how things are different here. Shrugging, he chugged down some more mead. 

Sven had drank a few bottles and felt much better. Romelle was half alive as she drank her third beer. "Feel good, ja?" He laughed and patted her head. "I'm dying..." the girl whimpered. Romelle rubbed her eyes and whined. She wasn't use to this. "Excuse me." A voice could be heard. Sven turned and saw the child. "Hello, honey. Whats up?" He asked. "Are you the pilot that crashed into the cliff?" She asked very upfront. Her mother was behind her and had his hands on her shoulders in a protective way. The man seemed interested as well. "Ja! We were in the space and got attacked! After we were hit, we crashed! I was so lucky to have survived! Zarkon's ships were so close, we were almost goners!" Sven entertained her with his story. Katie had a big smile and seemed intrigued. Her parent smiled as well. "Did you do that too, mom? Did you travel in space?" Katie asked excited. "Only a few times, honey. Only for deliveries and a few times for training. I went to the Garrison for some time." Oh? A fellow pilot? "My name is Sven, you?" The Norwegian extended his hand. "Adam Holt." The man shook his hand. "This is my daughter, Katie. She wants to be a pilot and engineer when shes older." Adam explained. "Oh you do, ja? So good to see new pair of eyes in sky! Adam, you are pilot ja? May I ask you something..."

"A crew huh? Well... I'm not sure." Adam rubbed his neck and looked to his daughter. He was worried about her being alone. She was only 12 going on 13 soon. He couldn't be without her. "I will think about it but for now, we have a lot on our plate. Ill let you know if anything." Adam played with his daughter's hair and promised them. The girl was intrigued by Sven but she said nothing but observe. "Ja, sounds good." Sven laughed and shook his hand. The mother and daughter left. "You like to bother people, huh? You should probably leave people be." Romelle drank down a little more. She never drank this much in her life. "You no learn if no ask questions, Romelle." Sven teased. "Oh whatever! Come on, the museum is open."

Taking her glasses off because they were new, Katie looked to Adam. "Mom! you should totally do it! Remember when we use to go flying in the plane at the track?" Katie says to Adam. The young man thought for a minute. "I don't know, Katie. I don't want you in danger. He did mention that Zarkon is still out there and trying to destroy whatever. Lets just focus on whats going on now. You have that big race coming up." Adam says to her. Katie smiles at the fact that her mom will think about joining the pilot's crew. Maybe she can fly in space!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna suggest a situation? Character? Anything is welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Romelle was tired of chasing Sven. He wanted to see everything in Altea and by everything, I mean EVERYTHING. She was also hungry after chasing him through the city. "Look, we can keep running around later, lets get something to eat and then we can figure out what to do next, okay." She bargained with him. Sven groaned but agreed. He was hungry too. "Alright. Alright. But i still need a pilot. Nyma can fly no ship. Drive my ass up a wall if Adam and I are only pilots." He grumbled angrily. Romelle sighed and opened the door to the restaurant "Hay's." Sven looked around the restaurant. Very homey Hawaiian with some fun elements. "Very nice. Very nice." He mumbled to himself struggling to get to a seat. Romelle helped him sit and groaned. "You are hard headed, huh? Anyways, what do you want to eat? All that running burnt off that beer." She says. "Well that is what happen when you don't drink enough! No stay in system." He sat down and looked at the menu. Lots of good foods and some he had never heard of. "Hmm. That looks good. Haven't had good meatballs in a while. Would you like some, Sven?" Romelle asked her friend. "Oh? Ja! Sounds good, but maybe on sandwich." Sven smirked. He liked her taste in food. "Ill have a sweet tea. My mouth tastes funny!" She grumbled. The waitress came over and took their orders. While Sven is a fussy eater, he seemed to be happy with what Romelle chose. "So, now i just need to get two more members and-" he leaned in and told her. "Look, i told you. Adam is a mother and seems like he has something going on in his life. Lets leave him alone." Romelle pointed a finger at him. "Ja but we need pilot!" The man whined. "Oh please! Not like we can just say 'hey! We need an experienced pilot to help find the Lions of Voltron!'" She mocked. "Pilot? I'm a pilot! Spent a few years in the air forces and some space work." A big man with their drinks came. It was the owner, Hunk! Romelle has known him for a long time. "You never told me you were a pilot! How mean!" She whined playfully. "Oh don't worry! Not the brightest time of my life but I took it with a grain of salt. So, you are looking for a crew eh?" Hunk looked at Sven who was analyzing him. Hunk is a tall dark man with lots of muscles, dark haired but had a bandanna. "My name is Sven. I'm sure you heard about the crash." He smiled and invited Hunk to sit. "Oh yeah! Been the talk for past few weeks! Even little Katie was talking about it!" The larger man said. Katie? That girl again. "We met Katie in the pub with her mother. Is he okay?" Romelle asked curiously. This man seemed close to them. "Hes been... well...Adam. He is usually working or spending time with his daughter. Never seen them away from each other. Kind of funny in a way." Hunk explained. "I check in on him every week to keep him going. He just needs to know someone cares for him. He has been through hell and back so many times but I come in and try to make him as happy as possible for a small time but I'm no Saint." Hunk smiled gently and hears their food is ready. Romelle sees Sven's face and can tell he has a stupid idea. "Sven, no." But Sven yes. "Mr Hunk, wanna join our crew!?" He yells

"You want me to join your crew to find the Lions of Voltron?" Hunk was confused but interested. "Ja. That's what the cargo was." Sven tells him. Hunk thought for a minute and smiled big. "Finally! I can fly again! I'm so happy! Wait! I gotta tell my mom! Ill see you guys in a few minutes!" Hunk rushed off. Sven looked to Romelle with a slick and confident look. "See? Everything is working! I have three crew members." Sven took a drink. "I don't think you are taking this very seriously, what if the lions ran away? What if they aren't on Arus anymore?" Romelle worries. "Oh, Romelle. No worry. I know what I'm doing. Rome was no built in one day." He tells her.

Nyma was singing and playing her violin outside of the park. She was singing "Fireworks" and playing the violin with the perfect pitch. She was dancing with lots of energy and finesse. She was so happy to play today, it was perfect weather and it was wonderfully packed in the park. She loved the attention and was very proud of her music. Everything about this was amazing. "Very nice. You are a wonderful musician!" A long haired man with bright eyes walked over. He had a simple smile and a genuine look of interest. "Wow! Thank you! Im glad you like it! Im Nyma." She smiled. The man looked at her belongings and saw a book. "The History of Voltron and the Lions? An odd thing for a musician to read. You interested in space perhaps?" The purple man asked her. "Oh yes! I also just signed up to look for the Lions! The pilot who crashed is here and needs a crew. Apparently his ship had them on board. Have you ever been a pilot?" She asks. The man looks her in the eyes and nods. "I will be in the race next week. I was the champion last year." The man says proudly. "Cool! Maybe I'll ask Sven to meet you! Whats your name again?" She asked excited. "Lotor Prince."


	4. Chapter 4

Nyma, Sven, Hunk and Romelle came early with Adam and Katie. The ship she had was an older green and white but remodeled ship. Adam smiled as he helped her get into her pilot's uniform and sniffled. "I'm so proud of you honey. You look like a winner already, my girl." He smiled with some tears and hugged her tight. Kate smiled and hugged her mother back. "Show 'em what you got, baby." Adam kissed her head and fixed her hair. Kate ran over to her ship to check out the engines. "Shes growing fast, Adam. What are you going to do with her? Haha!" Hunk laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You know, i'm scared. What if something goes wrong? What if her helmet breaks!? What if she loses control? Maybe she should pull out of-" Adam panicked. "Breathe! We all make mistake, venn. She will be fine. Maybe I ask her to find Lions too." Sven comforted and teased. Adam groaned and looked away. "She isn't going to. I cant lose her. She means too much." Adam mumbles and watches protectively over his only child. "Really? Then how about both of you do it?" Sven bargained. Romelle smacked him upside the head. "Stop being so demanding!" She scolded him. Sven whined and waited for Adam's reply. One thing about Adam that people over look was that he wasnt stupid. While he knew his daughter had the training and will power to do this, he was scared to death for her safety. "Shes almost 13, Adam. You need to let go a little. How will she learn if you keep being a helicopter? SHe won't. Today, she is a woman and will be great" Romelle assures him. 

"Wow! So cool!" Hunk saw a larger blue, orange and black ship. It was newer and sleek. Probably fast! "Who has that one?" Nyma asked Sven. "Hmm. Let go see. I got to see this!" Sven hobbled over to the dark ship. Romelle held onto Sven's arm and was shocked by who was in the driver's seat. "Lotor! What the hell are you doing here!?" She was shocked. "Oh! Its you! I remembered you saying you'd be in the race but never thought this was your ship!" Nyma remembered his face. The man exited the ship and took off his helmet.

"What? You think you'd never see me again, Romelle?" Lotor chuckled, flipping his hair. Sven noticed this man's attitude and his sass. The Norwegian smirked at Romelle's pout. "Oh? You two together?" He chuckled with slight jealousy. "Ew! No! We are just friends." Romelle defends herself. "Well I am Sven. You know Nyma? She is good child. Dances like a bird. Probably is dancing now." Sven joked. She was a talented girl. "I totally can! Watch!" Nyma started to dance and everyone clapped. Lotor laughs and smiles, until his eye is caught by a brunette in glasses. Adam was drinking and choked on his water. "Woah." He is in a daze. "Lotor? Lotor. LOTOR!" Romelle snapped him out of it. "What!?" He looked to the blonde. "Sven is talking to you." She growled. "Oh. Yes, sir? How can i help?" Lotor looked to the man. "I was hoping you tell me if this true. Nyma says you would like to join our crew. Ja?" Sven repeats himself. "Yes. I have been in the Royal Air Force back home." He says but stops there. Brings back bad memories. Sven saw the change in his eyes. "Anyways, Nyma also said you are in search of the Lions. I have been all over this planet and city. I am your map." Lotor promised him. Sven heard the announcer calling for all pilots to prepare. "Show me what you got." Sven patted his shoulder and started to leave to the stands with everyone. Lotor watched them leave and got into his ship.

Adam was a nervous wreck. He was pacing and mumbling. "Venn! Sit, have a snack!" Sven offered Adam his chips. Never had he let Katie do things like this before. Maybe this wasnt a good idea. "Maybe she will come to her senses. Maybe we can go home and she wont do anything insane like this again. Oh but i want her to have fun." He whimpers and panics. "Hey, hey. What happen to being relaxed?" Sven put a hand on his shoulder. "Everything changes when its your baby in the driver's seat." Adam was having a mild panic attack. "I had never let her do anything crazy like this before. I just wanted her to be safe. If she got hurt, her father would come back and say 'I told you so.'" The man bounced his knee. Hunk came back with a few pieces of pizza. He knew that look on Adam's face and offered him a slice. "Breathe. She will be fine. If she feels overwhelmed, they are allowed to pull over and stop. She is a smart girl, Adam." Hunk assured him. This calmed Adam a little but he was still was scared.

"Racers! Start your cruisers!" The announcer called. Kate started her cruiser and was nervous but took a deep breath. She can do this. "I can do this." She told herself, she looked out the window of her cruiser and saw her mom watching. "All for you, mom." She smiled and looked forward. Lotor started the engine of his cruiser. He looked out the window and saw Sven. He chuckled. "Ill show you, Sven." Lotor looked forward and chuckled.

"Ready.... set... GO!"

The ships sped off into the sky and started round one. Lotor was so far in fourth place behind someone else. He sped up and dodged some of the sky obstacles. No ship was allowed to have blasters. Katie was in 12th but she knew what she was doing. She shifted into a higher speed, passing some other ships. "Wow! Katherine Holt is taking a massive risk but its working! Shes using her power thrusters to shift through the crowd! Now she is in 4th place for round 2!" 

Adam was in shock. Shes going to be great. His daughter will make it. "Get 'em, Katie!" He yelled. Hunk jumped and choked on his beer. "Jeezus! Relax!" Hunk breathed. Sven was impressed by not only Kate but Lotor remaining in 3rd place. Slowly, the ranks were shifting. "Now in first place is Keith Shirogane!" The announcer says loudly. Adam hears this and is pissed beyond limits. "Kick his ass, baby!" He jumped up and screamed. This was a side of Adam that Sven was shocked by but not completely. He knew he had this anger in him, now he was showing it. Sven smirked and drank his pop.

Kate knew Keith all too well. Lotor was in between the two. Round three, the final round for them. Lotor figured he could sneak around Keith but his cruiser was too wide. This was aggravating. He wanted to show Sven what he could do. Sven was watching but he could tell Lotor knew what he was doing. "Adam, who taught her to fly?" Sven calmly asked. "Me. I taught her everything I know and can do." He replied between his excitement, anger and panic.

Lotor got in front of Keith finally and sped faster but Katie was on him. She was pushed by the black ship and almost crashed into the obstacle. "Wow! An almost fatal push! If she was pushed any further, her craft could have exploded!" The announcer said. Adam felt sick and sat down. Keith didnt seem worried. Katie came back and pushed him like he did with her ship. This placed Katie second. Lotor was in the lead! The finish line is right there! The black ship pushed the green and white into the first place cruiser, causing a crash and red lights to go off but they crossed the line.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens when a fight almost breaks out between Adam and his ex husband owo

The cruisers landed. Kate could barely get out of her smoking ship. A crew had to come out and open it. Lotor jumped out of his craft and helped them open her ship. He helped her out and set her down. "You ok?" He asked her. "Yeah. Where is my mom?" She had a huge smile. Adam ran onto the track and hugged his daughter tight. "Oh my God! Oh my God. I'm so happy you're ok!" He was crying. Second place. "Mom! I made second! I made second!" She was so happy hugging her mother. "FIRST PLACE IS LOTOR PRINCE!" The announcer called. Lotor had a proud look. He was the champion but this was a close race compared to others he had been in. He honestly didn't think he would win. Sven and Romelle came out onto the track and shook his hand. "Well you bastard, you are in!" Sven laughed and hugged him.

SECOND PLACE IS KATHERINE HOLT!" Adam kissed his daughter's cheek and hugged her. Katie was crying she was so happy. Adam was crying from having a breakdown but was so proud of her. This was her first race and she won second. "Oh honey! I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You did amazing out there!" He kissed his daughter's face all over. Katie was so glad to have mad it into the top three.

"THIRD PLACE IS KEITH SHIROGANE!" Keith got out of his cruiser and was pretty proud and pissed. A man with a black and white undercut came out and patted his back. A woman as well came out with long light blue hair and almond skin. Seeing them made Adam's blood boil. The man with the undercut met eyes with Adam and headed towards him. Sven saw this and stood behind Katie. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked angrily as he was approached. "I am here with my son. What are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" The Asian man mocked him. "Im here with MY daughter who won second place because I loved, taught and kept her." Adam sassed back. Sven listened, keeping a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Really? I am shocked Child Services didn't take her from a shitty mother like you. That was flying? That was crawling. My Keith could do better blindfolded." The man insulted them. "Look, Shiro. Maybe you should head out before-" Hunk got between them but Adam wasn't finished. Adam turned red. "She did perfect! Shes a smart girl and i am not a shitty mother! You are a joke! You never paid your child support once in your fucking life." Adam spat. "Please! Everyone relax!" Hunk tried to push them from each other. Sven noticed how aggressive Adam grew and agitated Katie was. "I dont owe you anything. You just wanted to spread your legs for me because you are a slut!" The taller man growled and insulted Adam, pushing him. "Says the man who cheated on his pregnant wife!" Katie stood up to her other birth-father. "Shut up, Pidge. No one gives a crap." Keith yelled in a dangerous voice. Hunk pushed Shiro who was getting angrier and physical now. Sven entered the argument. "Okay okay, first off. Who are you?" He stood between the families. "I am Takeshi Shirogane." The tall man introduced himself proudly. "God bless you," Sven mocked his exotic name "anyways, I think perhaps, you should leave before this get any worse." Sven threatened and aimed his cane at him. Romelle felt her heart stop. Takeshi laughed. "Oh really? You starting a fight, peg leg?" He joked. "And with me!" Nyma jumped in. "And me!" Hunk pushed him. "And me, Takeshi." Lotor came up to the man. He knew the Shirogane brothers. He never liked them.

Takeshi took a step back and looked at the lavender pilot. "Prince Lotor. Never thought you would be here of all places." The dark woman appeared. "As to you, Princess Allura. Mind telling your human to back off before I break his neck?" Lotor calmly gave them the death look. "He's not worth it, father. Lets leave." Keith suggested. Sven raised a brow. "Think we'd just let you cause problem, ja? We are Voltron Force. Mess with one, you mess with all." Sven chuckled. Everyone dispersed. Adam's eyes were watery and he held his daughter close as they left. Lotor felt terrible and watched Shiro leave.

Everyone went to the Holt's to celebrate but it turned into a counseling circle. Adam was embarrassed and felt ashamed of himself. "Mama, please don't cry. I'm here for you. Everyone is here for you." Katie tried to calm and comfort her mother. "Im sorry you had to see and hear that, honey. I'm so sorry. I didn't think they would come. Please know baby, i love you so much. You are my everything." Adam kissed and hugged his daughter. Hunk was mad. "If i wasn't in public, i would have crushed him and beat him to the ground!" He balled his fists. "Don't worry, Hunk. Its in the past. Everything will blow over." Romelle promised. "Lets start from beginning. Start with the Garden of Eden and tell from there." Sven sat in a couch. "Well. Takeshi and I were in the same military branch. He showed me all of the affection and attention I ever wanted. I had a purpose to life again after moving away from my parents. After a year, I was seventeen when we got married. I got pregnant on my wedding night and never thought that life was too good to be true. One day... i came home from the store. I was probably seven or eight months pregnant, i heard something in the other room. Swore i left the fan on or something and... he was in bed with an Altean woman. My heart broke into pieces. He told me it was my fault and he didn't even want a baby with me. Said i was disgusting. We divorced and he married the woman he cheated on me with. Now they have a son. I wanted to die but i knew that i wanted to give my baby a good life. She would have everything she deserves." Adam sobbed as he told his story. Everything made sense now. "We had barely been getting by. I stopped working at the base and do mechanic work. After that... its just me and my baby girl." He hugged his daughter. Katie cried a little but kept close to her mother. "If there is anything I can do, tell me. I don't live far from here." Lotor put a hand on his shoulder. "You got my daughter out of her ship when it wouldn't open. Thats more than enough." Adam sniffled and held his hand. Sven was happy to see this was more of a bonding moment for the crew. He felt his heart break and repair. "This is what team should be. Family. We love each other and will work together." Sven declared. "But we don't have a base." Nyma pointed out. "We can use my house. Its been a long time since we've had people over." Adam smiled holding Katie, his reason to keep going, in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sven falls and needs Lotor and Hunk to meet Miss McClain to ask about a property for the lions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *the song Veronica starts playing but in Spanish*

Sven and Romelle had been looking for storage for these machine felines. "So how big are they?" Romelle asked Sven. "They get big when they are stressed. About ten feet! When they relax, they take form of real lion." Sven explained. That made little sense but she wasn't about to question this. Romelle had been looking into storage or even storage buildings but no one wanted to give them room. Everyone either was suspicious or laughed in their faces. She came to a conclusion that they will probably have to hide them in an abandoned building if anything. "No, we must keep trying! We can do this!" Sven chanted. Romelle and he stayed up late looking for companies but got nothing. They finally left a voice mail for a company about some land. After a long frustrating wait, they got a response from an owner.

And old underground parking garage was left and unused. It was big enough and not far away from Adam's house either so it was perfect. The property belonged to the McClain family. While they were a large family that owned many businesses and companies, how do you convince them to give you pieces of old property? Especially with the McClain's oldest daughter. Sven had wanted to go to visit Miss McClain so he called and told her secretary he was coming.

During the night, around 2 am, Sven got out of bed to use the bathroom. Getting out of bed, Sven couldn't find his cane. He decided he didn't need it and tried to make his way to the door on his own. After using the restroom, he was fatigued and couldn't keep walking. Reaching for his cane, he fell against the dresser and slammed his broken leg into it. Down the hall, a nurse was working on her report and heard "FUCK!" loudly yelled.

The phone in Lotor's house rung in the morning, the man was getting his shower. "Hello?" He answered. "Hallo! Its me! So I fell last night and well... they say i need the surgery again." Sven told him and was hoping he would be calm. "What!? Ugh! Okay, what do you need me to do?"

At the restaurant, Hunk's mom Diane answered the phone. "Hunk's restaurant, what would you like?" She says. "Ah! You are mother of Hunk! I am Sven. May I speak with him?" He asked. Diane called for her son and he ran over. "Hey, Sven! Is everything okay?" He asks. "No, everything is terrible! I need you to go with Lotor for me..."

Lotor opened the door to the offices and let Hunk in first. The business building was large and rather fancy to look at. "Wow. Never been anywhere like this. I feel under dressed." Hunk looked around, he was wearing his street clothing. "Damn. I forgot the McClains own almost all of the city, of course they are this extra." Lotor put his hands on his hips. Hunk approached the front desk to speak to the receptionist. An alien woman with blue skin and black dreads looked up from her computer. "Hello, may I help you, sir?" She asked the boys. "Yes, we are here to see Miss McClain. We are here to discuss the parking garage." Lotor explained to the girl. She called the man upstairs and told them she was sending people. "Ok, she is on floor 28. Check in there and you will be let in." She explains. Oh boy, how will this go?

Hunk and Lotor held their breath as they entered the elevator. Lotor use to work for the McClains but didn't have a great experience, he had a feud with one of the older McClains and almost started a fight. The man groaned at the thought of meeting the new CEO. Lotor felt his shoulder squeezed and looked to Hunk. "Everything will be okay. I promise." He smiled and patted his arm. Lotor agreed but Hunk still felt that something would go wrong.

"Miss McClain will see you." The secretary smiled and opened the door. The two walked into the office and noticed the strange decor of exotic plants. "Jeez, this place is..." Hunk looked around. There were plants on shelves and maps up everywhere on windows and cabinets, but after that, it was quite fancy like the lobby. A large Cuban flag displayed behind the desk was seen as well. "Oh! You two must be with Mr Holgersson! I'm Veronica. Nice to meet you!" The woman smiled and shook their hands. She seemed awfully peppy to be in charge. "Yes, we are here to discuss a plot of property we are willing to purchase. We were told to speak to you about this matter." Lotor spoke clearly and professionally. "And what do you plan on doing with this land?" Veronica opened a tablet of paper. "We need it for business reasons. We are with the VSF. We don't have any land so we thought to start with the piece of land that isn't being used." Lotor spoke. Veronica looked at them. "And what is the VSF? Never heard of it." She states. "Voltron Search Force, we are looking for the missing Lions of Voltron." Hunk spoke up. There was a long silence. Veronica busted out laughing. "Voltron! Hes just a myth!" The girl laughed. "We are serious. The man who crashed into the cliff was Sven! He-" Hunk tried to explain. Veronica interrupted him with her laughter and eventually relaxed. "Okay, okay, look. As funny as that is, I'm not someone who works with mythical legends. So either have a real reason to be here or leave." She tells them. Lotor is at a loss for words. Hunk gulps and looks to his hands. No one has any idea what to do. "What if, we had proof they exist. We will bring you evidence and from there we can ensure that you will give us this garage." Hunk perked up and began to seem very much leader like. There was a silence. "Deal." Veronica stood up and shook their hands. Hunk was surprised. They were going to get help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green Lion spotted!

Hunk and Nyma went to the café to get some lunch. They wanted to head to the "base" but Adam wasn't home and Katie was at school. Nyma was looking through the free newspaper and was bored beyond belief. The paper was all about taxes and murders. She yawned and sat in the café's outdoor seats. Hunk brought her a lemonade and one for himself, sitting with her. "So whats up in the world of government?" He joked and took a sip of his drink. Nyma yawned and put it down. "Just someone raising taxes and making people work more." She says dramatically. Hunk chuckled and drank some of his lemonade. The TV was on in the café to the news. "BREAKING NEWS!" The TV shouted. "A large green animal has been spotted in the agricultural portion of the city. While it is not deemed dangerous at the moment, officials are advising citizens to stay alert and avoid contact." The newswoman says calmly. Nyma and Hunk look at each other and know what to do.

"Jeez, she looks pissed!" Romelle commented as the TV played in the hospital. She was laying with Sven in his bed, keeping him company and just snuggling. The man watched the screen and knew they had to do something, but his leg was still messed up after his fall. He needed to send someone. A ship will not be useful. The Lion isn't that big but will grow if she turns into her transformation form to assemble Voltron.

"Yeah! We see it too! Nyma said she heard a roar but we are across town!" Hunk yelled into the phone.

Romelle heard from Hunk and Nyma but they were too far to get to the lion in time. "Fuck it, I'm going." Sven got out of bed and groaned. Romelle was worried about her best friend. He could hurt himself worse! "No worry about me. This no take long, my girl." He stood up and stretched. "Call our venn at the mechanic place." He grabbed his cane and hopped to the door.

Adam was working, he had to fix a car's exhaust tank. He was covered in yuck and sweat. "And done. Speak to Matt at the front desk." He says and wipes his hands. A cartoon song started to play, Adam knew it was his phone. It was Sven. "Hello? Sven? Everything alright?" He asked washing his hands. "Hallo Adam! Good hear you! Look, green lion has been found! We must get there before it is too late! Romelle send you place!" The European yelled into the phone. He was driving!? Adam was shocked. "I-Ill be right there!" He threw the towel and ran to get his keys.

The GPS said to turn left. Adam was out of breath and speeding fast. He was sure the police were eyeing him. A loud growl could be heard, shaking his car. "Shit! Thats a big cat." He saw the lion's silhouette from a distance. She was angry. He could see Sven and Romelle in the distance as well, trying to calm the lion. If the lion relaxes, she could shrink down to a workable size. Right now, she was refusing everything. The lion was scared and wanted nothing to do with the people trying to help her, her fur stood up and her eyes glowed yellow.The news was there and some civilians watching.

"Relax, girl! Lets quiet down and shrink, ja?" Sven tried to calm the lion but she didn't move. "I think she is scared, not angry." Romelle says. The Lion kept growling and roaring fearfully and loudly. "I'm here!" Adam jumped out of his car and ran to Sven and Romelle. "She is anxious and so scared. We have to relax her somehow." Romelle says as she looks for something in her car. Sven helped look as well. "What do cats like?" Adam anxiously rummaged through his car, he only grew up with dogs. Romelle found some rope from Christmas when she tied a tree to her car and started to wrap it into a ball, giving it to Sven. "These lions require trustful human. Try tossing toy. Here, I have rope ball." Sven threw the rope ball to Adam. "Here kitty kitty! Look here, mama." He plays with the ball to get her attention. The lion quieted and started to watch him. Adam threw her the ball and she caught it in her mouth. The two played catch.

Slowly, she starts to shrink down to a smaller size. Soon, She was the size of an average lioness. "Wow... I can't believe this is happening" Adam noticed she was still scared but not growling. "Don't worry, honey. Everything will be fine." He cooed to her and slowly approached her. Examining her body more, she was pretty beat up. "Shit. Someone hurt you? Poor baby. We can help you. Just breathe." He tells her calmly. The lion growls but isn't backing away. Sven sits on the ground and groans in pain. He hurts. "Come here. I have treat." He opens a bag he had in his car and shakes it. "Fishy treat." Sven shows her. The lion creeps over to the Norwegian man and slowly takes a treat. "We got her." Romelle smirks and happily dances. Soon, the rest of the team arrives to meet with the lion. .

"The large green animal that was harassing the fields here in Altea's agricultural district has been tamed and captured. We speak with the team who helped save the animal and know what it is. We have the founder of the VSF here with us, Sven Holgersson. tell us, sir, what is your organization?" The newscaster asks Sven who is sitting in the car's driver seat with the door open. "We are Voltron Search Force! Went I crashed, the lions ran away so now I gathered team to help find them." Sven says in his broken English. "This is your team? Please, introduce yourselves." The newscaster ask of them.

"I am Romelle Pollux, I am a nurse for Altea Medicine. I am currently Sven's caretaker."

"My name is Tsuyoshi Seidou or as you may know me as Hunk! I own Hunk's Family Restaurant on Main street!"

"I'm Nyma, I am a street performer who can play any song on the violin and sing in thirteen languages."

"Well this is my daughter Kathrine Holt and I'm Adam Holt. I'm an ex-junior cadet at the Galaxy Garrison and mechanic at Holt Vehicle Repair."

"Lotor Prince, three time champion cruiser racer."

"And I am Sven Holgersson, leader of the Voltron Search Force!"

A while later, everyone went to the base. The green lion fell asleep on the couch in the living room. "Man, she snores! Good thing you have a large enough couch." Hunk chuckles. "Yeah, but please call Veronica about the parking garage. I cant have all of these cats in my house. My landlord will MURDER me! He already hates my ass." Adam states. "Don't worry, I got this. She probably saw the news." Lotor says as he dials the number. "And her brother is in my honors history class! Hes kind of stupid but hes something." Katie says as she takes her bedtime medicine, it being nine o'clock on a school night. "Can she stay here tonight Adam? Please?" Nyma begs. Adam looked at the squishy cat and pet her. "Okay fine! But if she pees on anything in this house except her litter box-" Adam starts. "No worry, venn. Sentinel Lions are very smart! No worry." Sven assures him. The green lion yelped as she heard a noise. "You farted, relax!" Nyma rubbed the large cat. "Yes, shes such a genius." Adam sighs and gets ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!  
mentions of self harm and mental health decline. There is a confrontation and the team wants to help.

The next day, Sven's surgery was done but he didn't want to be at the hospital. "How are you feeling, Sven?" Nyma asked as Romelle helped him sit in the soft chair in Adam's living room, the young man said that Romelle could care for him in a more homey setting. "Terrible." Sven hissed as he sat, his whole body hurt. "Give it a few days or so and you will feel much better. Maybe even have more energy and movement. That was a nasty fall but you've been through worse," Lotor smirked a bit.

Adam washed his hand and arms of grime, he hadn't been taking good care of himself very well. "Lotor, can you help me start dinner?" Adam begged him. "Of course!" Lotor helped the human man. Romelle rubbed Sven's leg and hip, he didn't look very good. "Love, you need to rest. Close your eyes. Adam and Lotor will make dinner." Romelle told him as she put a blanket over him. Sven nodded and kissed her cheek before taking a nap.

Adam was cutting onions and sautéing some beef, this felt strange. He didn't usually cook for a crowd and now he felt uneasy. Katie would eat anything but he didnt know about everyone else. "Adam, can I ask you something?" Lotor asked him as he took the bread from the keeper. "Yes?" He accepts. "Whats on your arm?" Lotor starts to toast the bread. Adam's arms are scarred and have cuts up and down where he had his bandage, shit he forgot to bandage himself. "From work." He mumbled before walking away from Lotor. Katie sighed as she watched her mother. She knew he self-harmed and tried to stop him but he always found a way. "Adam." Lotor touched his shoulder but the man ignored him. "Please talk to me..." Lotor put a hand on his shoulder, causing Adam to flinch, making Lotor wonder. "Please, I want to help you." He says, touching his teammate's hair. Adam wasn't sure what to say, he usually didn't want help but something was telling him it was time to get some.

When Sven woke up, he smelled food. "Sven, dinner is ready." Katie was standing next to the chair. "Oh? Ja. Can you help me up, Kate?" Sven asked the girl. Katie agreed and pulled him out of the chair and gave him his crutch. "Now, lets see what mama made." He smiles and hobbles over to the island. Romelle was surprised he was up and walking, she knew she should have told the stubborn Scandinavian to stay sitting. "Sven. You need to stay in your chair, hon." Romelle doesn't move, she knows he will stand back up. "No no! I know what good for me." He says as he tries to sit at the island. Katie loved when they would cook. Her mom always made amazing food and the house smelled great then. Adam wasn't always doing well though, he hadn't been functioning properly either. He would go days without eating and weeks without sleeping, causing panic over Katie. She wanted to get him help but they dont have the money. Kate did everything she could to look after him but Adam preferred to be the caretaker. He loved his daughter and would die for her.

"What are we eating?" Sven asked as he was seated at the island. "Carne asada, toasted bread, sautéed peppers and onions, warm tortillas, and rice. I would have made papusa but i have no masa." Adam says. "You are of Spanish decent?" Sven put a few things together. "Yes. Salvadoran but I'm also Italian." Adam says quietly before giving his daughter a plate. Sven took a moment to think. "Honey, what do you want?" Adam asked Katie. "I want some meat and rice." She starts to put stuff on the plate. Hunk ate everything in front of him happily. He loved to eat. "Wow! This is awesome!" He smiled big and happily. "I didnt know you cooked, Adam!" Hunk smirks almost joking. "I should more." Adam says picking at the onions. He ate small but forced himself so his team wouldn't be suspicious. Sven had seen this before, he wasn't stupid.

After dinner, Hunk made a chocolate cake and set it on the island. "Lets watch a show." Nyma said turning the TV on and finding that they only had a DVD player. "I'm sorry, we don't have cable." Adam apologized embarrassed. "Hmm." Nyma thought. She looked through the bin of DVDs and tapes, finding a few movies. She found some dog movies, cartoons and some Christian romance movies. "Hold on! Where is my bag? I have the greatest movie of all time!" She runs over and digs through her backpack, pulling out Hotel Hell complete DVD set. "I HAVE IT!" She shouts and throws it into the DVD player. Sven hadn't watched Gordon Ramsey in forever.

"ITS RAW!" Was yelled from the tv. Everyone happily sat together and laughed and argued over the ending of an episode. This was the most fun all of them have had in a long time. "Amazing! One more!" Lotor calls. At the end of the night, everyone slept over at Adam's and crashed where they sat.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, Hunk and Lotor prepared breakfast for the team. Sven was asleep in his chair, reclined holding Romelle in his arms like a child holding a comfort animal for safety. Adam laid across the couch holding his daughter in his arms close, protective but lovingly. Nyma was curled up next to Adam and Katie feeling like she has a family. She never had a father or mother to love her that she wanted so bad.

"Hunk, may I ask you something?" Lotor asked the chef. "Yeah! Spill." Hunk agrees to answer anything. "Is Adam ok?" Lotor gave him a concerned look. Hunk didnt know how to answer. "No. Hes sick. When he had Katie, he wasn't in the right state of mind. She was born maybe a month after the divorce and was a few weeks early. She was struggling as a baby. Anyways, Adam developed some more issues but refuses to get treated. Always says he doesnt want to worry his daughter but... hes not getting better." Hunk feels like he just took a strange winding road back to when he first met him. "How long ago was the divorce?" Lotor asks. "Its been 13 or 14 years now." Hunk explains to the Galra. Lotor rubs his eyes and looks over to the poor man. Adam worked day and night long hours and in terrible conditions just to make ends meet and support his daughter, before and after the divorce. He sighed, if only he had met him sooner, he could have helped him.

Around 9 am, everyone was awake. Nyma sat up and fixed her links, Katie was in awe by the breakfast that was always a rare occasion, and Sven tried to get up but didnt. Romelle made him a plate of pancakes, bacon, sausage and bread but Sven was so happy to see coffee again. "Oh thank you God! My beautiful princess bring me food and coffee." He smiled sleepily. "Oh shush! Now eat up before it all gets cold, you crazy viking!" Romelle chuckles and kisses his cheeks.

"Mom, look! We have pancakes! Your favorite!" Katie pulled her mother off the couch. Adam was shocked, he didnt remember the last time he had pancakes or anything related to it. Going to sit at the island he remembered when he was still pregnant with Katie and all he wanted was breakfast foods and chocolate shakes. "We decided to let you sleep in so we took over!" Hunk smiled brightly. Lotor gave Adam a soft look and handed him some coffee. "We got this." He promised him. Adam took the coffee and felt his cheeks heat up.

Its later and the team goes to the parking garage. "Alright! Time to test this monster!" Nyma stood tall and gave the large cat a tough look. "Up!" She commands. The green lion looks at the yellow alien and yawns, laying back down. "Hey! Thats not up!" She whines. Romelle laughed and so did Katie. "Here kitty kitty! Ball?" Hunk tossed the ball to the lion, waking her up. Leafy jumped up and chased after the big blue ball and was so happy to play. "Hey! I thought we would do training? Sit! Stay! Roll over!" Nyma calls but the cat is too interested in the toy. "They take pilot commands, Nyma. She will learn but now we must find brothers." Sven says from the couch in the small living area set up. From the computer, Lotor was trying to find a signal and find tracking numbers on the lions, "Dammit! So far nothing. Could they have a fire wall or cloaking mechanism on them?" He grunts. "Perhaps we are searching for wrong thing." Sven says as he tries to shift but groans in pain. "What do you mean?" Lotor looked over and scratched his head. Sven looked to the Galra. "We are not looking for the tracking devices, we are searching for independent thinking morphing beings. They are alive! They are thinking!"

The tracking devices stopped working and now the team had to depend on the news and any reports coming in on large alien lions... aka the news. Nyma and Katie spent a lot of time on making posters and fliers to let Altea know. When they were done with the posters, Adam took the girls to put them up.

Katie said it would be best to put them at the park and near the train station. Pulling into a parking spot, everyone got out of the vehicle. Adam's car was a run down bug with no air or heating. "Ok, where would people see it?" Nyma says as she thinks. Katie looked around and saw where other posters were placed. Luckily, they had the second largest paper there. After putting one down, they saw a place near the benches.

As Katie put down the poster, she froze as she heard a voice. "Hey, Pidge." A boy probably a few months younger than her appeared. "Oh no." She sighed. "Hey Kieth, how are you doing?" She turned to him and gave a fake smile. "What are you doing here?" He asked her in a snooty manner. "None pf your business, loser! I am doing a job!" She puts the poster up. "Keith, do you need something? Or else I suggest you leave her alone." Adam says to him as he appears behind his daughter, putting a hand on her shoulder. Keith said nothing and walked away with a deep frown. "I'm sorry, Katie. Are you alright?" Adam asked her and brushed her hair from her face. "Yeah, I'm ok. Just didn't expect him to be here." She said. Nyma pet her head and sighed. "Bullies are never good! No matter who they are." Nyma says in a very stern voice. "Lets finish putting the signs up and head back, ok?" Adam asked the girls who agreed on that. "Lets get everything together!" Nyma cheered and put up the final posters. Adam was proud of the work that had been done and was grateful to feel a sense of accomplishment.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to help with a chapter plot or suggest something to happen? Let me know! Help is always welcome!


End file.
